1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a waterproof connector and a method of producing a rubber stopper to be used for the waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,991 discloses a waterproof connector with a housing that has cavities, each of which can accommodate a terminal fitting. An open rubber stopper accommodation part is formed on a rear surface of the housing and a rubber stopper is accommodated in the rubber stopper accommodation part. The rubber stopper has a plurality of electric wire insertion holes that communicate with the respective cavities. A holder is mounted on the housing and prevents the rubber stopper from being removed from the rubber stopper accommodation part.
The rubber stopper has the shape of a rectangular mat with a predetermined thickness and has four rounded corners when viewed from the front and rear.
The conventional rubber stopper may be inverted when accommodated in the rubber stopper accommodation part. Thus, it is necessary to check the construction of each of the upper and lower surfaces of the rubber stopper, and it may be necessary to perform the stopper accommodation work again, thereby increase the work for an operator.
The invention has been completed based on the above-described situation, and it is an object of the invention to ensure proper mounting of a rubber stopper on a housing.